Return to Camp Nightmare
''Return to Camp Nightmare ''is the 1st book in the Goosebumps: The Nights of Horrors series. The cover shows The Sabre outside the camp, lurking behind the woods (presumbaly peeking at the campers). The tagline on the front of the book is "They Share The Stories... With Nightmares!". Plot Cianna Robertson, a lovely 12-year old basically scared of the parknearby "Frak yoursekf out!!!", is going to the park with her camper counselors near the entrance of Camp Nightmoon, she is scared half to death when she sees a clown in front of her! The Clown then runs away to a tent. In the corner of her eyes, she notices a haunting, dark, eerie forest. He goes there to explore along with her campmates and their camp lookouts. They keep walking and soon meet a pack of wolves. Alpha, the wolves' leader, are actually humans in disguise and he tells them that they were gonna have to go to another forest due to there is a monster there. Cianna asks Alpha of the monster. Alpha tells them that a few years ago, a boy named Billy Harlan and his camp went into the forest and soon one by one they started vanishing. Cianna starts to shiver and freak out, but the kids, Alpha, Beta, Fiery, Lucky, Snap, Moon, Twitch, Spring, and Sunshine. When they leave Cianna and her friends, so they settle camp and soon finish. Suddenly, they hear a growl. They think it is just their imagination, but Cianna thinks it's real. She creeps outside and sees a dark creature in the river. She knows it's the monster. The Next Day, they do some swimming, eat dinner, explore the forest, and have dessert. Then they hear another growl. Five Weeks Later, they find three boys; George, John, and Thomas missing. The Leader of the Campers, Uncle Hal thinks that they went to explore by themselves without any adult supervision. They split into groups with two adults. But Cianna disagrees. She says they could just stay and wait for them. Uncle Hal get into an with her. Soon, Cianna locks herself inside the cabinet. The Next Day, Cianna sits next to Mary, who tells her, that George, John, and Thomas are back. Mary tells Cianna that she had a nightmare about The Ghost of George Washington showed up and challenged her to a game, and who hides in the most difficult hiding spot wins. Soon they campers pack their things and are about to get away from the forest. Then the Wolf Pack arrives again, but The Sabre is appearing before them. Cianna kicks them and they fall down a pit, never to be seen again. Everybody heads to their bus. Twist Ending When they go home, Cianna tells her parents about the Camp. They do not believe her and says "Geez, Mom and Dad". Cianna looks at them in a strange way, and she says she is confused. They say that they are going to sign her up for another camp. The book ends with Cianna screaming in terror, fury, and menace. Trivia * First Editions copies have a different cover where Cianna is running away from the forest with the moon rising. This was changed due to it will look scary for readers. Category:Books Category:Welcome To Camp Nightmare Saga Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Goosebumps: The Nights of Horrors